The Amazing Singing Death Eaters!
by Parody Master
Summary: Come see the Amazing Singing Death Eaters sing like OompaLoompas! Parodies of the OompaLoompa songs from Charlie and the Chocolate Facory
1. We'll boil him for a minute more

**Author's Note:** All I have to say is that this is to the tune of "**Augustus Gloop**" from the new _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ movie. Please don't ask me what I was on when I wrote it.

Scene: At the graveyard in GoF, while Peter is cooking up Voldemort's new body. The Death Eaters had gathered before the revival of their master and began singing because they were bored and many of them were high anyway.

Lord Voldemort, Lord Voldemort,

The deadly, dangerous, ugly wart.

Lord Voldemort, so cruel and vile,

Though he's been dead for quite a while.

"Come on!" We cried, "The time is ripe

To revive our master this night!"

But don't, dear, Peter, be alarmed,

Lord Voldemort will not be harmed,

Lord Voldemort will not be harmed!

Although of course, we must admit,

He will be altered quite a bit.

Potter's blood will be protection,

From the boy's painful connection.

We'll boil him for a minute more

Until we're absolutely sure

Then out he comes, by God, by grace!

A miracle has taken place,

A miracle has taken place.

This evil lord, this man of pain

Is feared by wizards once again

For how could muggles thrive that much,

When Lord Voldie's back with a GRUDGE!

And at that moment the cauldron begins steaming very badly and the new Voldie rises out of it and is greeted with the sight of his Death Eaters dancing and chanting like Oompa-Loompas!


	2. Listen close

**Author's Note: **Okay. So. This is to the tune of **Violet Beauregarde.** I have to say, I'm most proud of this one. It, as well as the rest, doesn't have a particular scene from which it takes place, just for you information.

Listen close, all you sort

The tale of our Lord Voldemort.

This dreaded man, he sees no wrong

Killing, killing, killing, killing, killing, killing all day long.

Killing, killing all day long

Killing, killing all day long

Killing killing all day long.

Yeah!

He goes on killing till at least

His Death Eater troupes grow so fast.

But somehow a little baby

Become the end of poor Voldie!

Killing, killing all day long

Killing, killing all day long

Killing, killing all day long!

For years and years he hides away

He gains more power everyday

But Harry Potter thwarts his plans

So he'll rise whenever he can.

And that is why we try so hard

To dispose of Harry Potter.

Killing, killing all day long

Killing, killing all day long

Killing, killing, killing, killing, killing, killing all day long!


	3. The lyrics of our awful song

**Author's Note: **To be honest, this one doesn't have much to do with Harry Potter…but I think it's still good anyway. I love the thought of singing Death Eaters. To the tune **Veruca Salt**. All together now…

Good Dumbledore, with no power

Has just fallen from a Hogwarts tower.

And now you'll meet, now that he's gone

The lyrics of our awful song.

The lyrics of our awful song,

The lyrics of our awful song!

High pitches, for example, from

Male voices of quite a large sum.

Bad lyrics going out of key

Who is writing this parody?

The author has a nasty smell

And she is putting us through heeeeeellll! (us though heelll!)

This is what happens in fan fiction,

Death Eaters made to sing in collections,

This is what happens in fan fictiiiooo-oooo—ooooo-oooonnn!

Who went and wrote this, who indeed?

Who is ignoring all our needs?

Who is using us like puppets?

Who is this villain? Have we met?

The evil one is not Voldie,

She claims to be the master of parodies!


	4. The most important thing

Author's Note: And finally…a parody of **Mike Teavea!**

The most important thing

That we've ever learned

The most important thing we've learned

So far as Potter is concerned

Is never, never let him near

Dumbledore's instruments

Or else prepare for their downfall

Because Potter will smash them all!

Never, never let him…

Never, never let him…

He is raging mad in the head!

After Sirius was killed dead!

His temper is one of a kind,

It quickly makes him dull and blind (so dull! So dull!)

He can no longer understand

Dumbledore's order or command! (Or command or command!)

Miss Rowling could you tell us please,

Why you made Harry do these things,

You made him crazy, don't you SEE?

Regarding the great Lord Voldie,

He's been very glad this oldie

Received some pain from bad Harry

He's been very glad this oldie

Received some pain from bad Harry

And we hope he'll die in book the sixth

And we're sure…that it'll happen!


End file.
